the_archangel_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardsman
Introduction Welcome to the Hammer of the Emperor! You, are one of billions upon billions of men and women charged with protecting the GLORIOUS IMPERIUM OF MAN! Your duties are in fact rather simple, but due to the general competence being lower than that of a retarded Ogryn, here is a guide on all the things you should already know how to do. Who you answer to Maggots, this is a REALLY FUCKING SIMPLE list of who you take orders from. THE COMMISSAR Right, this is the big daddy. You don't look like a loyal, Emperor-serving member of society? BLAM, you get a Laspistol charge through the skull. You run and retreat without orders? BLAM. You display a great deal of incompetence? BLAM. You're a heretic? BLAM! BLAM AND THEN BURN YOUR CORPSE ON A PYRE! This dickhead PROUD AND LOYAL SERVANT OF THE IMPERIUM '''answers almost exclusively to the Inquisition and Lord Commander, at least among on-outpost staff. Most of the time this wonderful person won't be giving direct orders, but instead keeping an eye on the platoon, making sure no fuckups are present. THE SERGEANT This is the slightly-less big daddy, but still listen to them. This guy/gal has spent years serving the God-Emperor, and it has paid off. This person gives you your orders, leads your squad, keeps the armory and barracks maintained, and deals with the occasional paperwork that may arise. They also have the authority to give you a smack across the back of the head if you're being an idiot, so watch out. THE LORD COMMANDER/GENERAL This is the biggest of daddies besides the Inquisitors on station, you LISTEN TO THEM AND FOLLOW THEIR BLOODY ORDERS, unless they're a known heretic. For the most part they won't be directly leading you, only receiving reports on your actions by the Commissar. THE INQUISITORS This biggest of daddies, YOU DO WHAT THEY SAY AND DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS. If you ask questions, they'll probably either whip you, interrogate you, kill you, or send Stormtroopers to kill you. So really, regard them with utmost respect. OTHER COMMAND STAFF You won't really have to worry about other command staff, just don't attack or insult them unless you want a new hole in your brain. Your Job Your job is, simply put, to maintain order on the station and fight off or destroy the forces that would see it hindered. You have your Lasgun, stun gear, armor, cuffs and clothing, and that should be all you need, but if you're dealing with a more significant threat, don't be afraid to ask the Departmento Munitorum or Command for extra weaponry or armors, just don't go about asking for Bolters and Power Armor. Also, don't fuck about with the Sentinel, or a missile is heading your way. YOUR GEAR * '''Pistol - Be it an Autopistol, Stub Gun or Laspistol, it's generally a good idea to issue the Guardsmen with some kinda sidearm. These things probably do a little less damage than the Lasgun and have far less ammo capacity, but are even more portable and can be concealed rather easily. * Uniform - Wear this at all times, or be executed. We aren't nudists, seriously. Though you are free to customise it a bit with a Flak Jacket or hat or something. * Taser - Use this, no really, USE THIS. It can stun for long enough to kill/cuff/kick someone easily, will penetrate anything weaker than Carapace Armor, and will make the target drop all items they're holding. It's great for non-lethal takedowns, but is kind of bulky, noticeable and has a limited number of shots. * Pepper Spray - Overshadowed by the Stun Baton and Taser, but deals a lot of pain. If you're target RPs pain a lot, it can be great for interrogations. * Flak Armor - Your standard-issue armor, humble, but it'll protect you from basic ballistic weapons and armor well enough, but don't expect to be taking Bolter rounds to the chest. * Flak Helmet - Like Flak Armor, but for your head. It blocks stuff decently enough, but don't go about trying to catch bullets with it. * Stun Baton - Overshadowed by the Taser and Lasgun quite a bit but still a very decent weapon, keep one on hand if you have the space. * Flash - Probably your last resort, the flash will stun for a while, but has very limited uses. I wouldn't recommend except as a last resort. Remember to bring those used flashes into Robotics! * Manacles - Useful for restraining heretics and criminals, be it for transportation, execution or lashings. Keep a pair on ya unless you want your Sergeant calling you a twat. * Belt - For keeping your gear and ammo in, use it.Category:JobsCategory:Imperium Category:Security Category:Imperial Guard